fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Listentomyrhytm/Doot OC 2
Summary Ween(Also known as W33N Beta 3500) was created with the intent of being a "perfect" copy robot to surpass X and Megaman created by an unknown Doctor. However, Ween didn't show to be worthy enough so he got discarded. This made Ween so mad one night he went and destroyed all remaining robots and prototypes in the building, along with the building itself all by himself. He now wonders around the world wrecking havoc whenever he can. Personality Ween is pretty arrogant and very jealous, he hates having to team up with people but will do so if he has no other choice. He cares mostly about himself and about creating chaos. He is pretty smart, although he always gets cocky about his own power. Personal Statistics Name: W33N Beta 3500 Nicknames: Ween, Copy Trash, The One Who Wrecks Havoc Origin: Dootverse Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Copy Robot Date of Creation: Somewhere around 20XX Alignment: Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil Birthplace: Unknown Building Weight: 200KG Height: 6"5 Likes: Havoc, Being complimented, Blood, Explosive stuff Dislikes: Being mocked, Other copy robots. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology(Type 2), Self-Sustenance(Types 1, 2 and 3), Power Mimicry(He can copy somebody's attack by watching them do it more than once.), Inmunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation(As a Robot, he lacks the soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through typical mind manipulation techniques), Explosion Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation Intangibiltiy(Phasing) and Non-Physical Interaction (via Ghost Hand), Water Manipulation, Weapon Creation(Can generate a Sword out of his buster shot.), Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification(Can amplify his strength by 2 for a short period of time, however this prevents him from using copied attacks for a short period of time.) BFR(via Time Crush) Attack Potency: Building Level(Managed to split the Unknown Building in half with a chop) Speed: FTL(Managed to catch up to Dylan(Dootverse)) Lifting Strength: Class 5(Capable of lifting 6 clones of himself with relative ease.) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level(Can tank hits from his own clones, which should be comparable to himself) Stamina: Probably limitless due to being a robot. Range: Hundreds of kilometers with his weapons. Intelligence: He is pretty smart, although he can sometimes be blinded by his cockiness and arrogance. Feats: *Managed to split the Unknown Building in half all by himself *Can catch up to Dylan *Crushed somebody's organs easily using Ghost Hand Weaknesses: His copied abilities have limited ammunition. His time rewind has a long cooldown that cannot be rewond. Time Crush can send opponents into any point in time, which includes a few seconds after it was used. Time Crush only has 1 ammunition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clone Button:' Ween is able to clone himself with the push of a single button, he can make around 7 clones. *'Rewind Attack:' Ween will snap his fingers and time will rewind 8 seconds ago. *'Ween Buster:' Ween will charge up a buster shot which will expand in size depending on how long he charged it for. However he can select to cancel the charge and turn his buster shot into a sword. *'Ghost Hand:' A giant ghost hand will appear next to Ween which he can use as an extra limb and to crush the organs of people. *'Big Boom:' Ween will clap his hands and make a giant explosion right in front of him. *'Water Slash:' Ween will move his hand and shoot out a blade of water. *'Time Crush:' Ween will spawn a giant clock that will smash down on the opponent. Then the clock will dissapear as the opponent is transported into a random point in time. Key: Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts